Mother
Mother By Foxstep Tundra's Story Prelude It all started one day, in the IceWing hatchery for the Fourth Circle. A bright moonbeam - my sky. Silver, fragile walls - my home. I always knew there was more to it than that. But was I not content with this beauty? I experimentally raised one section of me and an earsplitting sound filled the air. I was much too shocked to do anything else. "She's coming!" I heard a new sound, a serene, high-pitched one. "Solstice, she's coming!" I felt shadows block my moonbeam, which was already splintered. I writhed in fury, wanting to see the pure white again, and I destroyed my sky again. And, to my surprise, the moonbeam was there. In a brighter light, shining, shimmering, slippery. The last of my safe, safe home fell away, replaced by two perplexing creatures. One of them leans down and lifts me up, her scales a blinding white, her eyes a brilliant cornflower-blue. "Welcome to the world, my little princess," she whispers in my ear. My little princess. i "Come on, Tundra," Antarctica hissed. "We don't have much time. Do you know how much of an insult it would be to the Council if we miss this meeting?" Typical Mother. Even though my parents are both in the Fourth Circle, Mother still liked to assume us very important in the Council's eyes as if we were in the First Circle. As we entered the room, Mother left to take her place beside Father in their row, while I departed to where the Sixth Circle dragonets were. I was only an eleven month old at that time. Soon, I would graduate to Fifth Circle once my first tier of training was complete. It could be any time now, the instructors usually didn't announce it or show any emotion, of that matter. "Welcome to today's Ranking Updates," Queen Flurry announced, with King Cyclone beside her. Their dragonets, Princess Glacier and Prince Narwhal at the front row, with regal postures. "Today, we have many upgrades and degrades that must happen. After that, we have some War Updates regarding the SkyWings." "Do you wonder if we graduate today?" Snowstorm whispered behind my ear. I turn in surprise. "Of course not, we're not even a year old yet." "Yes, but Prince Narwhal finished his first tier at ten moons," my friend counters. "But it is Prince Narwhal you're talking about." And that shut her up. They were moving around a lot of dragons up one spot, and the most noticeable was how Snowdrop claimed the fourth place of the First Circle, pushing down Narwhal farther back. The young prince twitched at this change but no appealing reaction was displayed by him, much to mine and mostly Snowstorm's disappointment. The royal family always seems perfect from a distance. But I wonder how they do with each other? But soon enough, the dragonet graduation ceremony begins. "The current dragons eligible for graduating are, "Snowleopard, Whale, Krill, Polarbear, Seal, , Snowstorm, Reindeer, Tundra, and Snowhare." A tremor flashed in my heart. Mostly due to Snowstorm proving me wrong, but also because this was not what I was expecting. I was graduating early! But what had I done to deserve such an honor? Clearly, none of these questions were pouring into Antarctica's head as she didn't even seem to be trying to hide her excitement, earning glares from nearby dragons. Even Solstice looked very proud. "Move, Tundra," Reindeer snaps from behind me. "as some of us actually want to accept this honor?" Glaring, I walk even slower, much to Reindeer's frustration. I hear him growling loudly as if he wished he could attack me with all his first tier moves but that would be an indecency and would most likely move him down to Seventh Circle. "Good one," Snowstorm appears at my side. "but I froze you to the ground." "Sure, sure," I hiss. "stop ruining my moment." Snowstorm rolled her eyes and shoved me. We reached the frozen platform to stand and bow as our rankings were pushed up one. We walk back down gracefully to the Fifth Circle row, carefully avoiding the low-ranked adult dragons and standing next to the official battle trainees, which we would be very soon. King Cyclone reported how our forces drove away the SkyWing patrol but more and more are flocking around the Great Wall, somehow able to withstand the cold in a very brief, serious manner. And then the meeting was over. I turn to where Antarctica is already rushing towards me, sunshine and rainbows dancing across her face. "I can't believe you!" she cheers. "Already onto battle training? Before one year? Like the prince?" "Um, the prince graduated at nine-" "Good job, Tundra," Solstice spoke softly. His voice was quiet and reserved as always, showing no sign of caring for his daughter. But on the other talon, Antarctica was squealing. Category:Content (Foxstep1) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)